Un Fragmento de Inocencia
by Niiku-Yuri
Summary: Lsvi y Kanda llevan tiempo teniendo una relación a escondidas de toda la orden; despues de un largo tiempo sin verse buscan el modo de verse y estar juntos. Allen y Lenalee saben de su relaciòn, el Gral. Tiedoll parece saber algo y Bookman sospecha...


**Un fragmento de Inocencia**

Bueno este fic esta dedicado especialmente a Raven Kagamine ^^ por su cumple.. el mismo día que el mío XDD y que es una muy buena amiga y fan como yo de -man y sobre todo de nuestros padres adoptivos Lavi y Kanda *o* (Kanda es nuestra madre aunque el lo niegue –w--).

Este fic en realidad es un fragmento que viene dentro de otro fic mas largo que tengo en proceso y aun no publico; aun así leer este fic no afecta en nada en la trama del otro.

Y ahora pasando a las advertencias acostumbradas ^^uu pues esto es un fic con lemon, mucho lemon solo entre Lavi y Kanda con algo de drama al final y espero que les guste, y sino, ni modo XD se hizo lo que se pudo.

Los personajes no son míos, pero agradezco inmensamente a Hoshino-sensei por haberlos creado ^__^

--

"Odio,, odio tanto tener que esperar, odio despertarme y no sentir tu calor a mi lado… odio tener que recorrer los pasillos en tu búsqueda y no encontrarte… odio a los akumas, odio al Conde, a Komui y a la orden entera por alejarte de mi tanto tiempo..

¿Cómo no ser capaz de odiar al mundo cuando mis manos ansían recorrer tu cuerpo?; sentir tu pálida y sedosa piel arder bajo mis dedos a cada paso; tocarte en cada parte sensible de tu ser hasta hacerte suspirar, hasta sentirte despertar…

Te conozco perfectamente y se que cuando beso tu cuello suspiras, que cuando muerdo la piel debajo de tu oreja y llego hasta tu nuca te resistes a dejar escapar de tus labios tu embriagante voz pidiéndome que continúe, pero tu cuerpo frotándose contra el mío me lo dice todo y es cuando tus manos toman mi camisa jalándola con desesperación hasta que haces ceder a los frágiles botones en ella o terminar por arráncala; ahora serian tus manos las que recorran mi pecho desesperadas, pellizcar mis pezones con fuerza hasta dejar mi piel enrojecida; solo para recibir a cambio de un gemido mío, tus deliciosos labios rodear esos pequeños trozos de carne adolorida, cubrirlos con tu lengua húmeda intentando aliviar ese dulce dolor que antes me has infringido… tan cuidadoso, tan dulce; me haces sonreír cada vez al darme cuenta cuan diferente luces así, tan deliciosamente sumiso que cuando una pequeña risita se me escapa, siempre me gano una buena mordida que me hace gritar y a ti sonreír con malicia.

Esa deliciosa boca tuya… puede ser tan cruel al hablar y maldecir, pero dulce y apasionada al besarme, y maravillosa al complacerme… en todo.

Me haces pensar en cuantas cosas quiero hacerle a esos divinos labios; pero sabes que lo que mas quiero es enredar mis dedos entre tu cabello mientras una de mis manos te recorre por la espalda, sentir tu piel estremecerse hasta que mi mano se pose en tus firmes glúteos y tus caderas rocen las mías; mirarte a los ojos y saber que es lo que en silencio me pides con tan solo morder tu labio inferior; sonreírte y adueñarme de tus labios, recorrer tu boca al tiempo que mi mano roce tu muslo hasta cederme espacio entre tus piernas, tocarte con las puntas de mis dedos en esa entrada al mas puro placer que solo me pertenece a mi, uno de mis dedos siempre es el primero en entrar con suavidad moviéndolo poco a poco hasta que por instinto mueves tus caderas buscando mas contacto; el segundo dedo siempre entra con mas rapidez moviéndose de dentro hacia fuera aunque aun a paso lento, se que no necesito prepararte mas, pero aun así me llego a permitir ser algo cruel contigo y hacerte esperar, continuar moviendo mis dedos en tu interior hasta que eres tu el que sigue mi paso cada vez con mas desesperación, me miras con reproche pero te contienes de reclamarme mientras yo solo te observo; tu piel brillando de sudor, tu respiración agitándose mas a cada momento… ya quiero oír tu voz gritar pidiéndome por mas, y cuando tus piernas comienzan a temblar se que ya a sido mucha espera para ti y finalmente puedo adentrarme en tu interior, empujar lenta y profundamente hasta oírte gemir con fuerza contra mi boca mientras me muevo en tu interior, tus uñas clavándose en mi espalda… sin poder detenerme, mis movimientos se aceleran, tu respiración se agita sin control, así hasta derramarme en tu interior y oírte gritar mi nombre sabiendo que eres mío... mío... solamente mío…

-¡Lavi!..- Un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ahhhh!! ¿Qué demonios?... viejo...- Respondió el joven aprendiz cerrando de inmediato el libro de apuntes al ver a Bookman a un lado. -¿Qué… que haces aquí?, ¿ya puedo irme?-

-Uhmm por supuesto que no aprendiz idiota; el que haya venido a revisar como vas con tu trabajo no implica que te permita ir a perder el tiempo por ahí-

-Que desconsiderado… llevo en esta biblioteca toda la semana!!!, quiero salir, darme un baño, dormir, salir por ahí... comer!!- Replicaba Lavi jalándose la ropa evidentemente sudada y haciendo énfasis en unas ojeras que a pesar de toda la semana de trabajo en realidad no existían.

-Idiota, te quejas demasiado y aquí tienes lo que necesitas, te he traído comida a diario y un diván para dormir y estas rodeado de libros, ¿Qué mas podría pedir un futuro bookman?-

-Dormir en su propia cama... la espalda me duele y despegar los ojos de los libros un rato antes de que se me salgan ¬.¬uu- Y sin mas, Lavi se levanta de la silla llevándose consigo la libreta donde antes escribía.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Bookman interrumpió.

-Como dije… a darme un baño, volveré al rato…^^- Y dándole una ultima sonrisa salio corriendo prácticamente desesperado.

Y desesperado era en realidad decir poco, Lavi caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos, realmente se alegraba de salir de esa biblioteca por lo menos por un rato, meterse a dar un largo y relajante baño lo ayudaría, aunque pensándolo mejor quizás debería hacerlo de agua fría considerando lo que hasta hace unos minutos estaba escribiendo en su libreta; esa libreta de pasta roja donde expresaba todos sus mas secretos pensamientos, cada idea, cada sueño, cada deseo lascivo y pecaminoso, que de solo recordarlo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar inevitablemente.

-¡¡Maldición!!- Llego hasta su habitación y azoto la puerta detrás de el observando sus pantalones donde una evidente erección se hacia presente.

–Ahh!!! me volveré loco- Era un impulso natural, era humano después de todo, pero debía calmarse, no era tiempo, no era el momento, o eso se repetía; después de todo era un hombre saludable y lleno de energía y casi un mes de no haber tenido relaciones llevando una vida sexual activa definitivamente lo estaba matando y la siempre recurrida autocomplacencia realmente no lo complacía en nada; Lavi solo quería tener a una sola persona en ese momento capaz de satisfacerle, de rodearlo con sus brazos, de llenar sus sentidos con su aroma, de darle la paz que tanto necesitaba.

-Yuu... regresa ya… te necesito-

Y al parecer sus ruegos eran escuchados porque no lejos de ahí en el bosque que rodea los territorios de la Orden un grupo de exorcistas se aproxima a toda prisa.

-¡¡¡Kanda!!!- Grita Marie saltando entre los árboles detrás de su compañero.

-Chit!!- Pero Kanda ni siquiera volteaba, a pesar de estar cansado, con el uniforme lleno de tierra y con algunos raspones en las manos y el rostro, pero todo eso era algo sin importancia como la urgencia que tenia por llegar a la Orden.

-Kanda..- El Gral. Tiedoll se interpuso en su camino.

-Tsk!...- Kanda lo miro fríamente y juraba que de no haber sido porque se trataba de su maestro simplemente lo habría pasado de largo sin darle importancia. –Maestro...- Respondió cortante haciéndole notar que no tenía intenciones de perder más tiempo.

-Uhmm…- Suspiro el siempre amable general. –Kanda comprendo que tienes tus razones para llegar a la Orden, pero solo estamos a un par de kilómetros, si caminamos llegaremos antes de la hora de la cena-

-¡Tsk!.. ¿Para que perder mas el tiempo si bien podemos llegar en minutos si vamos por los árboles?-

-Ahh… si comprendo que seria mas rápido, pero, ¿qué me dices de ellos?- Dijo señalando a Marie que llegaba ayudando a un Chaoji terriblemente agotado-

-Ka... Kanda ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Cuál es la prisa?- Pregunto Chaoji confuso y casi sin respiración.

-Tsk!- Miro fastidiado a otra parte.

-Kanda- Intervino Marie. –De verdad no tengo idea cual es la prisa por volver; no encontramos más que akumas y ninguna inocencia; estamos cansados y algo heridos, ya estamos cerca de la orden…-

-Tsk, solo quiero llegar ya, estoy harto de viajar, la misión fue larga y no quiero ver a nadie…-

-Mmm… ¿ni a tus amigos?- Pregunto tranquilamente el Gral. –Porque me parecía que últimamente te llevabas mejor con Lavi, desde aquella misión en Marruecos*…-

-¿En verdad?...- Chaoji parecía curioso pero Kanda cortó de inmediato la conversación-

-Caminen entonces, yo me voy…-

-Eh... Kanda!!!- Pero aun cuando el general volvió a llamarle, esta vez Kanda se rehusó a volver atrás.

Esperarlos más tiempo, eso era una estupidez inconcebible para Kanda, ya había soportado semanas lejos de la orden y bueno, la verdad no es que considerara esa vieja construcción como el mejor sitio del mundo; era solo que tenia algo sumamente valioso ahí.

"Hoy es el día…" Se recordaba mentalmente una y otra vez mientras continuaba su camino sin parar hacia la Orden. "Te prometí que no tardaría mas de 3 semanas en volver... yo mismo te dije el día en que volvería… lo jure y no estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto del día caminando ¡estaré ahí! En unos minutos ¡te lo juro!"

Y sin duda Yuu Kanda es de las personas que cumplen lo que prometen a como de lugar, y esa promesa para el equivalía a su propia vida.

Todo había pasado tan rápido; no mas de un año que habían hecho ese viaje a Marruecos por una misión; y ni él mismo podía creer por momentos lo que hacia y porque actuaba así con el, pero Lavi había pasado de ser ese molesto e incomprensible conejo a alguien totalmente diferente, que le era necesario ver día a día sonreír o molestarle para sentirse entero… alguien que con tan solo un roce en la mejilla le daba paz y se olvidaba de cualquier otro peso que tuviera que cargar encima... _ese_, sobretodo ese que llevaba durante tanto tiempo marcado sobre su alma y su corazón; ese tatuaje, ese "maldito tatuaje" que tantas veces le había salvado la vida e irónicamente se la acortaba… y él era el único que se había hecho capaz de hacerlo olvidar, de hacerle creer que había mas motivos por los cuales vivir y no solo para destruir al Conde del Milenio; sino una razón mas sencilla, mas humana pero igualmente valiosa o incluso mas... amar a alguien.

Y finalmente estaba ahí, frente a las puertas de la Orden Oscura…

-¡¡¡Abran las puertas!!!- Grito Kanda al aproximarse desenfundando a Mugen.

-Waaaaaa!!!, exorcista, exorcista!!!- Grito el guardián de la puerta cediéndole el paso de inmediato llamando la atención de los que pasaban cerca.

-Kanda-sama!!!- Gritaron varios buscadores al verlo entrar de golpe.

-Kanda-sama… ¿esta herido?- Dijo uno al verlo entrar con el uniforme rasgado.

-¡¡¡¡Esta herido!!!!- Comenzaron a gritar varios llamando más la atención.

-¡¡¡Callense!!! ¡¡¡Cierren la boca inmediatamente!!!- Kanda se maldecía por dentro, tenía prisa por llegar, pero no para armar un escándalo de esa forma.

-¡¡¡Kanda-sama llamare a alguien inmediatamente!!!- Salio corriendo a toda prisa uno de los buscadores.

-¡No!- Corrió tras el con intenciones de detenerlo pero alguien mas lo encontró primero.

-¿Kanda?- Lenalee lo detuvo del brazo entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-Tsk… Lena…- Kanda tenía intenciones de soltarse pero habría sido una reacción muy brusca de su parte, y no es que Lenalee fuera a lastimarse tan fácilmente, simplemente ella habría insistido y lo habría perseguido por toda la Orden de ser necesario hasta que le hiciera caso. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Se soltó finalmente de su agarre intentando ser lo menos grosero posible.

-Ehh... ¡Kanda!- Un conocido peliplateado se acercaba para desgracia del japonés y por si eso fuera poco, venia seguido por ese hombre de trenza y flequillo rubio y puntos en la frente; Howard Link, ese hombre que había ingresado a la Orden específicamente para vigilar a Allen y que ya mas bien se había convertido en su sombra, y ese de hecho no era el problema sino que durante su estadía, también comenzaba a fijar demasiado su atención en los demás exorcistas, y que se entrometieran en su privacía no era algo que Kanda estuviera dispuesto a permitir fácilmente, y menos su vida privada actual.

-Kanda…- Lo saco Lenalee de sus pensamientos mirándolo preocupada. -¿paso algo?-

-Uhm.. ¿De que hablas?- La miro sin comprender.

-Has llegado solo, ¿el General Tiedoll, Chaoji y Marie?-

-Están afuera, aun en camino, simplemente llegue primero- Miro molesto a otra parte buscando el modo de safarse del interrogatorio cuando una voz tremendamente ansiada y conocida le llamo.

-Yuu…-

-…- Kanda no respondió pero de inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza e inevitablemente su mirada se dirigió hacia donde esa voz provenía; era Lavi sin duda, con un aroma fresco que lo rodeaba, era lavanda, Lavi acababa de darse un baño, aun traía el cabello húmedo y una camisa mal puesta… ¡¡¡maldita sea!!! Si los demás no estuvieran ahí podría ir a el y abrazarlo, esconder el rostro entre su cuello o simplemente estar mas cerca, hablarle sin problema; pero hacerlo con mas confianza de lo habitual no era algo que los demás pasarían desapercibido.

-Yuu…- Lavi se acercaba, lo veía fijamente y con la toalla aun en la cabeza, realmente olía tan bien… -Yuu ¿estas bien?- ¡¡Su mano estaba tocando su mejilla!!, ya sabia que no debía pero ¡¿Por qué rayos lo hacia?!

-… ¿Qué?- Eso no estaba nada bien, las mejillas le comenzaron a arder de inmediato, ¡¡¡si alguien mas se daba cuenta!!! –¡¡Claro que si!!... ah!..- Pero antes de decir mas Lavi le estaba cubriendo la cabeza con la toalla, dentro de ella solo alcanzaron a verse a los ojos unos instantes y luego Lavi ya estaba limpiándole el rostro con la tela húmeda de la misma toalla.

-Estas sangrando…-

-¿Sangrando?..- Eso realmente le desconcertó, pero al ver la toalla se dio cuenta que esta se manchaba de pequeñas gotas de sangre y rastros de tierra.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta?- Pregunto Allen.

-Tsk… eso no tiene importancia-

-Kanda…- Volvio a hablar Lenalee. –Si tiene importancia, cualquier herida por pequeña que sea es importante-

-Tsk!.. Debió haber sido mientras saltaba entre los árboles, no es nada, son rasguños… ¡Lavi!..- Lo miro directamente –Es… es suficiente...-

-…- Lavi lo miro y al darse cuenta del tenue color rosado de sus mejillas comprendió de inmediato que lo estaba avergonzando, después de todo solo grito su nombre para llamarle la atención pero su voz no era realmente de enojo, así que le sonrió. –Esta bien, ya había terminado de todos modos ^^-

Quizás ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta pero Lenalee y Allen los observaban desde hace tiempo y los habían visto en mas de una ocasión "hablarse" de ese modo, tan solo con la mirada o un gesto pequeño.. eso sin mencionar aquella vez en la enfermería en la que Kanda estaba herido**, no sabían que Lavi había ido a verlo primero, al entrar escucharon una pequeña discusión, algunos gritos nada mas, y cuando pensaron en intervenir para calmar la situación, ahí estaban los dos; Lavi sentado en la cama, abrazando a Kanda besándolo; quizás en su interior pensaron que en cualquier momento Kanda se alejaría y le daría un buen golpe en la cara, pero en vez de eso y para su sorpresa, Kanda lo abrazaba y le respondía el beso, y ambos realmente se estaban entregando a el por completo como si eso fuera lo único que les diera el aliento suficiente para respirar.

Estaban seguros que no los habían visto puesto que en esa ocasión Allen y Lenalee se habían escondido detrás de una cortina y de no haber sido por eso no se habrían dado cuenta justo a tiempo de que Bookman estaba por entrar también y los habría visto. Desde esa ocasión, ambos sabían que algo ocurría entre Lavi y Kanda, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntarles directamente; no sabían como había pasado eso, pero se veían tan felices y tranquilos cuando llegaban a encontrárselos por accidente por los pasillos de la Orden, que no se atrevían a irrumpir en esa paz que les rodeaba cada vez que estaban juntos y a solas, cosa que a veces resultaba difícil con las misiones que no les tocaban en equipo.

-La cena ya esta por servirse…- Los interrumpió Link que veía distraídamente por la ventana a unos metros de ellos, en ese tiempo había conseguido llevarse pacíficamente con Allen pero aun así mantenía una cierta distancia con los demás. –Lamento interrumpir sus saludos de bienvenida; pero seria una descortesía si llegamos tarde cuando todos ya hayan comenzado a comer-

Ambos se miraron.

-Ah es verdad chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos al comedor?.– Dijo una siempre sonriente Lenalee tomando a Kanda y a Lavi del brazo, sabia que tenían cosas que hablar entre ellos pero el pasillo no era el sitio apropiado, además después de la comida tendrían tiempo para ello.

-Walker…- Link llamo a Allen para que este caminara a su paso y espero a que los otros tres estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos. –Walker, hay un tema importante que comentar…-

-¿Uh?... ¿de que se trata?, ¡¡ehhh!! No serán mas formularios que debo llenar como al principio ¿verdad? T___T-

-No…- Link lo observo seriamente. –Son tus amigos-

-…- Un escalofrió lo recorrió por dentro y se detuvo en seco de inmediato; era acaso que ¿Link también los había visto alguna vez?

-¿Te pasa algo… Walker?- Se detuvo viéndolo detenidamente con una ceja levantada inquisitivamente.

-Ah… no, no es nada, es solo que no comprendo a que se refiere ¿Qué tienen que ver mis amigos?, al que debe vigilar es a mi ¿no es así?-

-En efecto…- Respondió desinteresadamente continuando su camino. –Pero también tengo que informar cualquier otro tipo de anomalía o problema que se de en la Orden; y creo que Kanda y el aprendiz de bookman saben algo o guardan un secreto.-

-¿Por qué cree eso?- Cuestiono Allen intentando mantener la calma y no sonar nervioso.

-Solo digo lo que vi hace un momento, de casualidad ¿tú sabrás de lo que se trata?-

-No...- Respondió lo mas firme que pudo y frunció el seño hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos; eso estaba mal, si Link se enteraba informaría a Levelier y ese hombre no entendía de razones, y si el mismo estaba bajo sospecha de traición y con posibilidad de ser condenado, no quería imaginarse lo que a Lavi y a Kanda podría pasarles.

-Walker… se nos hace tarde.-

Entre tanto en el comedor todo era movimiento, de un lado a otro buscadores llevando su charola de comida a sus mesas, todo ahí parecía estar con la misma calma y alegría de siempre.

-¡¡¡Jerry!!!-

-Oh Lenalee!!! Bienvenida!!- La saludo el siempre "curioso" cocinero de la Orden. -¿Qué deseas comer hoy?- Pregunto asomándose por la ventanilla.

-Solo un poco de arroz, pero…- Jalo a Lavi y Kanda poniéndolos frente al cocinero. –Creo que podrías atenderlos a ellos y darles algo especial ^^-

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!!- Reclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Waaaa!!! Si, si por supuesto, Kanda que bien que hayas regresado ¡ay! y Lavi, ya llevaba una semana sin verte ToT- Dijo con singular drama y entusiasmo abrazando a Lavi casi levantándolo del piso.

-¿una semana?- Interrogo Kanda.

-Ah.. si…^^uu es que el viejo panda me a tenido trabajando ahí toda la semana y no había tenido tiempo de venir.. agh!! Jerry creo que me falta el aire x__o-

-Uhhh..- Lo suelta. –Lo lamento jaja, pero en un momento les llevare la comida personalmente-

-Yo en realidad no tengo…- Kanda estaba a punto de decir algo pero de inmediato Lenalee volvió a llevarse a ambos a la mesa, la misma apartada mesa que Kanda solía usar siempre, dejándolos uno al lado del otro justo en la esquina del lado de la pared.

-Bien ahora porque no esperan aquí y yo traeré mi comida y platiquen cuanto quieran ^^-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir; y probablemente tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar pero aun seguían rodeados de muchas personas, hasta que…

-Yuu…-

-No quiero…-

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y Lavi prefirió permanecer en silencio.

-Solo iba a decir que no tengo mucha hambre…- Respondio Kanda mirando a Lavi y luego apartando la vista hacia la mesa; Lavi reconocía muy bien esa reacción y no hizo mas que sonreírle juguetonamente.

-Hey… yo se que la tienes…- Le pica la mejilla con un dedo.

-Basta…- Le aleja el dedo del su rostro pero Lavi aprovecha para tomarle la mano a Kanda y besarla.

-¡¡¡¿Estas loco?!!!-

-Jeje, calma Yuu…-

-Van a vernos…- Le reclama lo mas calmadamente posible.

-No pasara-

-Claro que si, eso fue demasiado…- Kanda se cruza de brazos y mira a otra parte; sin embargo, aun a pesar de las palabras de enojo Lavi se niega a dejarlo tranquilo y le desenreda los brazos y le toma de la mano con fuerza.

-Yuu, no voy a dejarte…-

-…-

Tonto conejo idiota, solo necesitaba de esas palabras para hacerle perder el habla aunque fuera unos instantes; de verdad sabia que era peligroso que los vieran así, y si tan solo fuera como antes no habría dudado en darle un buen golpe que lo alejara y dejara inconciente, pero ¡maldita sea!, ya no podía hacerlo así como así, lo quería; y para que negarlo, lo necesitaba, abrazarlo por lo menos unos instantes…

Se rindió finalmente y dejo que Lavi sostuviera su mano aunque debajo de la mesa; la sentía tal y como la recordaba; tan calida, sus dedos largos, una mano perfecta y definitivamente masculina, pero al mismo tiempo suave a excepción de ese dedo medio donde recarga frecuentemente una pluma para escribir; su tacto le gustaba.

Pronto, Kanda se relajo poco a poco y le permitió a Lavi tener su mano entre la suya.

-¡¡Chicos perdón por la tardanza!!- Grito Jerry alegremente mientras les ponía la comida sobre la mesa.

-…- Kanda se tenso de nuevo e intento quitar la mano pero Lavi se lo impidió.

-Gracias Jerry ^^- Agradeció rápidamente el joven bookman mientras bajo la mesa seguía sin soltar la mano de su pelinegro.

-Si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme ^^-

-¡¡Lo haremos!!! ^o^-

-Lavi… suelta…-

-Shhh…- Logrando atrapar de nuevo la mano de Kanda, Lavi la pone sobre su pierna haciendo sonrojar al japonés pero quedándose en silencio al ver que Lenalee venia seguida de Allen y Link tras ella con numerosos platillos de comida.

-Lavi, Kanda- Llega Link anunciando su presencia. –¿Supongo que no hay problema en que ocupemos ueste sitio frente a ustedes verdad?-

-Claro que no, adelante ^^- Respondió Lavi con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Tsk!- Kanda intentaba a como de lugar soltarse sin ser visto, aunque para los demás ese chasquido fue interpretado como que le daba igual que estuvieran ahí o no y comenzaron a comer.

Lenalee y Allen comenzaron una platica trivial en la que ocasionalmente hacían participar a Link, Lavi intervenía en algún momento con algún comentario que los hiciera reír, pero para Yuu Kanda definitivamente era otra historia.

Debajo de la mesa Lavi no soltaba su mano y la hacia pasar lentamente por todo el muslo del joven bookman hasta su rodilla y de regreso hasta rozar con su entrepierna haciendo sonrojar a Kanda inevitablemente; por unos instantes no sintió mas su mano, pero casi grita al sentir que Lavi también ponía la mano en su pierna haciendo lo mismo que el le habia hecho al bookmam, solo que con la diferencia de que al llegar a su entrepierna Lavi no se aparto. Kanda se puso tenso y aunque intentaba comer su soba como si nada pasara el sonrojo en sus mejillas iba en aumento.

-¡¡Kanda!!- Le llamo Lenalee.

-Ah….- Levanto la mirada de su plato --¿Qué… que quieres?-

-Lenalee preguntaba como había estado la misión…- Allen lo miro extrañado –Eh, Kanda ¿estas bien?-

-Uhm…- ¡¡Claro que no lo estaba!! Si tan solo Lavi quitara la mano de ahí.

-Ehmm si, es verdad Yuu- Intervino Lavi con una sonrisa bastante tonta; sabia perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo y aun así se atrevía a mirarlo y fingir como si nada pasara. –Parece que estas sudando un poco-

-Ahh… lo estoy lo estoy, cierren la boca…- Respondió apretando con fuerza los palillos en su mano.

-Yo mas bien diría que tiene fiebre- Dijo Link asomándose a un lado de su torre de platos-

-Jeje... ¿fiebre?- Murmuro Lavi en voz baja moviendo lentamente su mano.

-¡¡No!! Yo no... ahh..- Los palillos cayeron al suelo. ¡¡Mataria a ese conejo idiota, de verdad que lo haria!!

-¡¡Ehhh vaya, vaya Kanda!!!- Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz, Kanda casi salta de su asiento y Lavi quito la mano de inmediato.

-Hermano, creo que debes revisar a Kanda, creo que no se siente bien- Dijo Lenalee auténticamente preocupada sin saber el motivo real.

-No, no ya les dije que no estoy…- Pero Komui ya estaba tomándole los signos vitales y acerco la oreja muy atrevidamente a su pecho para escucharlo. -¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!-

-Jeje.. – Era un poco cruel pero Lavi tenia que admitir que estaba divirtiéndose sin querer a costa de su adorado Yuu; sabia que se enojaría con el y querría golpearlo hasta morir, pero no se sentia tan culpable después de todo, ¿Quién podría culparlo después de todo?, lo tenia ahí al lado, lo que mas quería era tocarlo, quería a Yuu Kanda ¡ya!

-Es verdad…- Finalmente hablo el chino en pose seria… o eso intentaba. –Tu pulso esta muy acelerado y debiste informarme de tu llegada a la orden…-

-Ya les dije que estoy bien, ¡¡¡o es que están sordos!!!-

-Nada de eso, además ya sabes que a tu llegada de cualquier misión tienes chequeo medico, así que... Reever- Llamo al australiano que apenas venia con su charola de comida.

-Si, supervisor Komui…hey Kanda bienvenido…- Saludo amablemente

-…- A lo que Kanda respondió. –Tsk…- "amablemente" a su manera.

-Nada nada, ya hablaran en el camino, Reever quiero que lleves a Kanda a la enfermería y le hagas un chequeo general, ¿entendido?. Sentencio Komui.

-Claro, Kanda, sígueme-

-Eh.. ehh.. Komui ¿tienes que llevártelo ahora?, ¿puedo acompañarlos?- Pregunto Lavi inesperadamente dejando a Komui curioso.

-Mmm ¿Es que acaso te sientes mal?-

-Eh no, no para nada, ehh bueno si de hecho veras…-

-Lavi…-

Bookaman había llegado.

Vaya tarde que había tenido, tanto esforzarse por llegar a la orden y ahora todo se había ido a la mi**da por un entupido chequeo medico, ah no… corrección, por culpa de su pulso acelerado, su sonrojo, su posible alta de temperatura... en conclusión… culpa de Lavi… miro a Bookman y se dio cuenta que ya no había remedio, no se verían hasta el día siguiente, así que sin decir una palabra mas se alejo siguiendo a Reever.

-Ehh Reev…- Lavi intento detenerlos pero Bookman ya lo detenía del brazo.

-Claramente dijiste que solo irías a tomar un baño y ya casi una hora de eso-Bookman lo miro severamente pero Lavi sonrió como siempre.

-Ya lo se viejo, pero tenia que despejarme un poco, ver la biblioteca por dias es aburrido-

-Uhmmmm…-

Bookman parecía meditar las palabras de Lavi, quizás su aprendiz tendría algo de razón; pero apenas y consideraba en darle el resto de la noche libre, vio sobre la mesa un plato de soba y olvido completamente la idea del tiempo libre. No podría explicarlo fácilmente, ya sabia que a causa de la guerra con el Conde debían trabajar en equipo con los exorcistas para sobrevivir, sabia que inevitablemente se habían formado algunos lazos de amistad entre ellos y la orden, reconocía que algo en él mismo como Bookman había cambiado y había aprendido a apreciar a todas las personas ahí presentes; sabia que Lavi conseguía llevarse bien con todo mundo y era alguien muy querido igualmente por todos; pero le parecía extraña la amistad que había iniciado con Kanda. ¿Cómo había logrado conseguir llevarse bien con el?; las discusiones en la comida eran escasas, parecían entenderse de otra manera; y cada vez que pensaba en eso le recordaba esa misión que había terminado con la muerte de ese pequeño*** y posible exorcista; Lavi y Kanda fueron los elegidos en la misión de ir por el, de saber si tenia inocencia y posteriormente fueron ellos dos los que se encargaron de cuidarlo hasta que por razones que ya no valía la pena recordar el pequeño había muerto cosa que afecto enormemente a Kanda, en una ira que nadie se vio capaz de calmar; solo Lavi se atrevía a acercarse y poco a poco todo pareció volver a la normalidad a pesar de que la inocencia de ese pequeño desapareció**** y ni Hevraska pudo localizarla en ese entonces.

Eran cercanos; en ocasiones los veía platicar por algún pasillo lejano o ir caminando cerca del bosque; incluso había veces en las que Lavi regresaba tarde a dormir, o mas curioso aun salía a media noche alegando que tenia sed, hambre, no podía dormir y trabajaría un rato y a la mañana siguiente lo encontraba ya desayunando en la misma mesa de Kanda y de algún modo eso le incomodaba, sabia que el japonés no era mala persona y lo sabia de sobra; pero temía que esa amistad alejara a Lavi de su deber, su verdadero deber.

-Regresa a terminar lo que te encargue-

-Si ya te dije que terminare, siempre termino solo dame un rato mas de descanso además fácilmente podría terminar esto mañana ¬.¬- Replico cruzándose de brazos, eso generalmente funcionaba con el viejo panda, excepto esta vez.

-No… vuelve a trabajar ahora, tienes trabajo toda la noche ¡¡¡es mi ultima palabra!!!-

-Ehh viejo…-

-Bookman ¿no eres un poco estricto con tu alumno?- Pregunto una voz amable y conocida por todos que venia acompañada de dos fatigados acompañantes.

-¡¡¡¡Gral. Tiedoll!!!- Gritaron Allen y Lenalee al mismo tiempo y corriendo a saludar al siempre amable general.

-Bienvenido general Tiedoll- Saludo Allen dándole la mano.

-¡¡Allen, muchacho!!- Termino por abrazarlo con fuerza. -Tanto sin vernos!!! –

-Waa si!!! ^_^uu, ehh general, ¿siempre es tan efusivo? .___.uu-

-Jaja, si, siempre- respondió Chaoji seguido de Marie. –Muy buenas tardes a todos-

-¿Todos están bien? ¿No les a ocurrido nada malo?- Cuestiono Lenalee.

-No en lo absoluto, nada fuera de lo normal de unas cuantas heridas de batalla pero en realidad nada grave- Respondió Marie.

-Eso es bueno, me preocupe tanto al ver llegar a Kanda primero que ustedes y tan cansado-

-¡Ese Kanda!, le gritamos varias veces pero se negó a esperarnos- Se quejo Chaoji sentándose en una banca recién desocupada.

-Kanda…- Bookman pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre –Es verdad, ¿Kanda ya ha vuelto?-

-Ahhh sii, pero ya sabe como son los chicos- Comento el general. –Hay ocasiones en que por mas que lo intentamos no logramos controlar su comportamiento y Kanda parecía tener mucha prisa por llegar y hablar con Lavi-

En ese instante todas las miradas se posaron en el joven aprendiz.

-Eh.. eh no me miren así yo, de verdad no tengo idea que es lo que Yuu queria decirme. Además se lo llevaron a la enfermería por revisión, pero podría ir a preguntarle ^__^-

-Ahh, si, no es mala idea, además se fastidia tan fácil de estar entre las enfermeras- Comento animadamente el general. –Podrías ir a animarlo-

-Jaja, encantado!!! XD-

-Vuelve a tu trabajo Lavi- Bookman volvió a interrumpir el momento.

-Uh!!!.. oye vie…-

-¡Vete ya!, no vuelvo a repetirlo-

-… Uhm.. si ya te oí, ya te oí... maldición-

Lavi se rindió momentáneamente y sin animo alguno regresaba a la biblioteca a terminar ese trabajo a como de lugar y así ya no habría pretexto alguno para no ver a Yuu.

Por otra parte Lenalee y Allen no dijeron nada, pero solo de ver irse a Lavi se sintieron mal por sus amigos porque no habían logrado estar juntos como seguramente ellos habrían querido.

-Uhmm vaya, se que su trabajo debe ser importante pero Bookman, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?-

-Si uno no es firme con sus estudiantes estos se olvidan de su deber-

El Gral. Tiedoll solo sonrió ante el comentario, para los demás podría parecer ser el menos estricto con sus estudiantes pero aun así le tenían el mismo respeto que a cualquier otro general, aun como al mismo Winters Shokaro que era el que despertaba mas temor en toda la orden.

-Uhmm quizás tengas razón Bookman, soy demasiado blando con mis estudiantes pero que puedo hacer si para mi son como mis hijos-

-Uhm no era mi intención sonar mal educado con usted general-

-Jaja, para nada, no me sentí ofendido en lo mas mínimo aunque si pudiera pedirle que reconsiderara darle un rato libre a su aprendiz me sentiría agradecido-

-Bueno…- Bookman pareció meditarlo un instante y finalmente dijo. –Debo decir que lamento rehusarme en esta ocasión pero tengo pensado en que Lavi termine el trabajo pendiente y salir mañana temprano-

-Ahh, ¿piensan salir de viaje?- Interrumpió Allen.

-Si, estaba pensándolo desde hace un tiempo, que quizás necesitaría salir un tiempo para realizar un análisis desde otra perspectiva que no sea solo la de la orden, además de que aun hay lugares que me gustaría mostrarle-

Lenalee y Allen se miraron de reojo nuevamente; vaya suerte, hasta parecía cosa arreglada del destino, si Lavi se iba con Bookaman de viaje, eso significaba que no tenían la menor idea de cuando regresarían y Kanda no iba a poder verlo esa noche y sino se enteraba a tiempo ni siquiera podrían despedirse.

-Bueno…- Sonrió el general poniendo una mano en las cabezas de Lanalee y Allen como un padre comprensivo, cosa que les llamo la atención; ¿era acaso que con ese gesto les daba a entender que el también sabia algo?

-Sino hay remedio entonces ya será en otra ocasión, ahora si me disculpan, iré a dar mi informe de la misión a Komui; Marie, Chaoji ustedes quédense y coman, les hace falta-

-Si- Respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Nos veremos mas tarde…-

Los minutos pasaban… poco a poco la tarde iba cayendo en la Orden Oscura y llegaba la noche; poco a poco la actividad iba disminuyendo hasta que solo pocos sitios se encontraban con luz; una de ellas era la biblioteca donde solo un área se iluminaba por lámparas y un fastidiado Lavi transcribía apuntes tan rápido como podía; por momentos no soportaba mas estar sentado, se levantaba y daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa, regresaba, volvía a revisar las notas hechas, se dejaba caer al sillón frustrado y con un enorme suspiro volvía a su trabajo con todo el animo que trataba de exprimirle a su ser.

Por otra parte, el laboratorio de Komui aun se encontraba con luz y todo su equipo trabajaba de un lado a otro trayendo papeles mientras Komui yacía dormido sobre el escritorio sin prestarles la menor importancia; y cerca de ahí la enfermería donde Kanda estaba acostado en una cama con un montón de aparatos revisándole los signos vitales y un monton de vendajes que consideraba innecesariamente molestos pero que ahí lo tenían sin poder moverse y ni siquiera pensar en dormir con tantas luces alumbrándole alrededor, y ni cerrando los ojos era suficiente; pero entonces percibió una sombra que se acercaba lentamente hasta colocarse justamente a su lado haciéndolo abrir los ojos y levantarse de golpe.

-Buenas noches Kanda ^^uu- Saludo el general ya sin su uniforme y solo con una sencilla ropa puesta.

-Maestro… ¡tsk!, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Kanda dejándose caer de nueva cuenta hacia las almohadas.

-Venia a ver como te encontrabas ¿Qué mas podría hacer?-

-Dormir… supongo que así ya debe haberlo hecho mas de la mitad de la orden-

-Si, bueno pero no quería irme sin verte-

-Ah… pues estoy bien-

-¿Y todas esas vendas?-

-¡¡Tsk!!, exageraciones de ese tarado de Komui-

-Jeje, bueno, en ese caso si te apagara un par de luces podrías dormir-

-Me estaría haciendo un favor…-

-Jaja, bueno por lo menos tú tendrías oportunidad de dormir en una cama…-

-Eso ¿Qué significa?-

-Ah, no nada, es que recode que esta tarde cuando llegaba y me tope con los demás, oí discutir a Bookman y a Lavi-

-….- Lavi… con tan solo oír su nombre el general había logrado captar toda su atención y ese maldito aparato que media el pulso cardiaco irónicamente comenzó a mostrar cambios, ¡¡maldito aparato altamente sensible!!.

-Si, nada grave en realidad, solo le ordenaba que volviera a su trabajo en la biblioteca pero Lavi no tenia ganas al parecer, y lo entiendo debe estar agotado, ahh y pensar que mañana saldrán de viaje, será duro para el…-

-….- ¿Lavi se iría? No era posible que su suerte fuera tan mala ¿o si?...

El general guardo silencio mirando hacia la ventana distraídamente como esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de su alumno pero este solo lo veía, estaba sorprendido por la noticia, pero con su acostumbrada seriedad era difícil darse cuenta para quien no lo conociera, pero nuevamente el aparato que tomaba sus signos vitales comenzó a hacer un "bip bip" constante dándole al general la respuesta que buscaba.

-¡Maldita porquería!- Grito Kanda intentando desconectarse, pero el general lo detuvo.

-Sabes… pensaba en que podrías ir y tratar de convencer a tu amigo de descansar un poco- Dijo al tiempo que apagaba el indicador de signos vitales y Kanda lo miro extrañado.

-Tsk, ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso?, además el no es…-

-Amigo… compañero de equipo, de misiones..- Le sonrió. –Eso no tiene importancia, es alguien con quien has logrado entenderte ¿no?-

-No, no entiendo que quiere decirme-

Eso si estaba poniendo en alerta a Kanda, si admitía algo de lo que el general le dijera eso desencadenaría otra clase de preguntas probablemente y no estaba dispuesto a contestar nada; el general era alguien comprensivo y confiable, pero como todo "hijo" uno sabe hasta donde confiarle abiertamente a un padre… y no, Yuu Kanda no era alguien abierto con las personas en general y en definitiva.

-Uhmm, solo digo que quizás los dos tengan algo de que platicar antes de partir-

Apago los últimos aparatos y desconecto a Kanda sin mas, a lo que este solo se le quedo mirando, era arriesgado y no era que considerara al general Tiedoll entupido, por supuesto que no, pero, lo que le decía le hacia pensar en que tomaba lo de ambos solo como amistad, y si era así era una oportunidad para salir de esa enfermería y ver a Lavi por lo menos unos minutos.

-Y…¿Qué nadie va a reclamar si ven que me desaparecí de la enfermería?- Tenia que intentarlo.

-Uhmm- Levanto los hombros dándole poca importancia al asunto. –Todos saben que si un sitio no te gusta te vas a donde estés mas cómodo, creo que podrían pensar que te fuiste a tu cuarto y ahí nadie se atreve a abrir la puerta, jaja ni yo-

-Ah, si…- Kanda se levanto despacio, aun dudoso e incomodo por los vendajes que le estaban sofocando. –Si, aquí no me gusta y el olor a medicamentos menos me dejara dormir, es repugnante y de verdad me comienza a hacer sentir enfermo-

Termino por ponerse las botas y se coloco solo por encima el uniforme.

-Me voy a mi cuarto…- Tomo a mugen que estaba junto a una silla y camino hacia la puerta a paso lento como si aun analizara la situación. –Y maestro…-

-Dime…-

-También debería irse a dormir…-

No volteo a mirarle, pero en el fondo sabia que el general le daba una amable sonrisa como de costumbre, así como el general sabia que esa era la forma muy particular de su querido hijo de decirle "gracias".

El pasillo estaba solo, caminaba lentamente esperando quizás a que el general lo siguiera, miro con precaución a su alrededor, se sentía casi paranoico y sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo repentino y no planeado y detestaba no saber exactamente lo que hacia, pero aun cuando una parte de sentido común le decía que era una locura una completa locura, sus piernas parecían no prestarle atención… siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en la oscuridad de los pasillos que apenas y se iluminaban por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el techo, todo era silencio a excepción de los latidos de su corazón que se incrementaban a cada paso que daba y a cada latido aceleraba un paso y otro mas hasta que termino corriendo a toda prisa sin detenerse.

-¡¡¡Ya!!! ¡¡¡Estoy harto!!!- Grito el joven bookman dejándose caer en su sillón y masajeándose las sienes. –Ahora si que la edad debe estarle afectando ¿Qué rayos quiere?, ¿matarme?, soy rápido leyendo y escribiendo ero no soy una maquina y…- Abrió los ojos y solo vio libros a su alrededor. –Y ya comienzo a hablar solo…- Miro el reloj que tenia a un lado que marcaba pocos minutos antes de las 12:00 de la noche.

-Es temprano, si salgo unos 30 minutos no afectara, si de cualquier modo ni pasando otra noche en vela voy a terminarlo, el viejo ya debería saberlo así que no tiene de que quejarse- Miro fijamente el reloj y como avanzaba el segundero.

-¡¡¡Decidido!!!- Se levanto de golpe. –Me largo de aquí, tengo que ver a Yuu, ahora mismo y lo haré aunque tenga que sacarlo yo mismo de la enfermería- Dejando todo a un lado solo se acomodo la banda en la cabeza y se disponía a ir cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerro de golpe.

-¡¡¡Baka usagi!!!- Grito Kanda con la respiración entre cortada y casi sofocándose.

-¡¡¿Yuu?!!-

-¿Es que pensabas largarte… sin decirme nada?-

Continuara…

Valgame Dios... me tarde un montón en escribir este capitulo… ustedes perdonaran la lentitud de mis musos inspiradores, pero es que la verdad son difíciles para quedar conformes con lo que escribo y como lo escribo ToT

Pero bueno, ahora unas notas importantes ^^

* Esa misión en Marruecos que menciono, en el manga y el anime no existe, esa yo la invente para el otro fic que estoy escribiendo y que va entrelazado con este.

** Donde menciono que Kanda estaba muy herido y Lavi iba a verlo a la enfermería también es algo que ocurre en el otro fic.

*** Ese "pequeño niño" que Bookman menciona en sus pensamientos también es un personaje que yo invente ^^u

**** Ese hecho de que la inocencia "desapareció misteriosamente" si, también me lo invente yo y también se explica que paso con ella casi hasta el final del otro fic .___.

Y ahora si, esperen el capitulo siguiente porque estará lleno de lemon, mucho lemon, ¡¡si!! Que Lavi ponga en practica todo lo que escribía XDD, y mas lemon y al final... ah... no en realidad aun no se que pasara al final .____.uuu pero lean y comenten XDDD.


End file.
